Texts & Love Advice
by umbreonblue
Summary: From the texts logs of Hoshitani Yuta.


**GROUP (TEAM OTORI)**

 **From Nayuki[08:12]:** Guys...we have a problem. ˚▱˚

 **From Tengenji[08:12]:** What is it, Nayuki?

 **From Nayuki[08:13]:** Hoshitani-kun lost his voice!

 **From Tsukigami[08:13]:** How'd he manage 2 do that?

 **To Team Otori[08:13]:** I sang way 2 long awhile ago! (￣Д￣ Also, I practiced for way 2 long. I'm so tired... (ᴗ˳ᴗ)

 **From Kuga[08:15]:** Ah... He fell asleep.

 **From Nayuki[08:16]:** It's OK! I woke him up w/ food. (・∀・)

 **From Tsukigami[08:18]:** Even so, he might collapse on us and no 1 would notice

 **From Tengenji[08:19]:** Or, we could enjoy a quiet day 4 once.（ ∀ ）

 **From Tsukigami[08:19]:** True. (￣▼￣)

 **To Team Otori[08:20]:** Don't chat about me like I'm not here. (-。-;

 **From Nayuki[08:20]:** Sorry. Just try 2 stay awake for now. I'll wake u up be4 the next class starts.

 **To Nayuki[08:21]:** Thanks! ｡^‿^｡

 **From Nayuki[08:21]:** No prob. (•‿•)

 **From Tsukigami[08:22]:** Just don't talk 4 the whole day. Your voice might come back tomorrow.

 **From Kuga[08:22]** : And rest.

 **From Tengenji[08:23]** : I'll even let u pet Tavian.ㅇㅅㅇ

 **To Tengenji[08:24]:** No. (O∆O) Thanks 4 the offer though. (ﾟｰﾟ)

 **To Team Otori[08:24]:** Thanks minna! (＾▽＾)

* * *

 **From Otori[13:00]:** U OK?

 **To Otori[13:01]:** Yeah.. just tired is all. (￣Д￣

 **From Otori[13:02]:** That's a relief. Just...don't push yourself, OK?

 **To Otori[13:02]:** Hai~! ∠(｀∪´)

 **From Otori[13:04]:** By the way...why aren't U talking today? U lose your voice or something?

 **To Otori[13:05]:** Actually I did.（◞‸◟)

 **From Otori[13:05]:** ... Oh... Well.. I'm sure it'll come back tomorrow.

 **To Otori[13:07]:** I hope so. ＾ω＾ Ne...about that high schooler I admire... I think I'm in luv w/ him. (*ﾉωﾉ)

 **From Otori[13:10]:** ...U're what?

 **To Otori[13:10]:** Don't make me type it again! (*≧∀≦*) (ﾉ∇≦*)

 **From Otori[13:11]:** Uh... Why R U in luv w/ him?

 **To Otori[13:12]:** Because.. he's the one who inspired me and lead me here in the 1st place. I...want to be like him. (・∀・) (`ω´)

 **From Otori[13:14]:** Have U even found him yet?

 **To Otori[13:15]:** Maybe. Who knows~ (￣︶￣;)

 **From Otori[13:16]:** I'll see U later then.

 **To Otori[13:17]** : Hai! (^○^)

* * *

 **To Haruto[20:10]:** Ne, I need some advice...again. ('-'*)

 **From Haruto[20:10]:** OK~! What is it? Also, why R U texting me instead of calling like usual?

 **To Haruto[20:11]:** I lost my voice awhile ago. I'm not allowed to talk until tomorrow. (´･_･｀)

 **From Haruto[20:11]:** Oh. I hope it comes back. Now, what is it?

 **To Haruto[20:12]:** ●﹏● Um... I have a crush on some1, but...I don't know how 2 confess. (^^;)

 **From Haruto[20:15]:** Well then... what do u like about this person?

 **To Haruto[20:16]:** He's 2 kind for his own good, mysterious, and made me cry once...but, I luv his smile, his kindness,  &... he's probably the only reason I'm here right now. ( ▽ ) (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+

 **From Haruto[20:18]:** U.. figured out that...

 **To Haruto[20:20]:** Yeah... I know it's him, but I just.. I don't know how 2 tell him. ●︿● (´･_･`)

 **From Haurto[20:21]:** Look, if it's him, he'll figure it out. If not, u just have 2 tell him yourself.

 **To Haruto[20:22]:** But, what if it ends badly?!（／_＼)

 **From Haruto[20:22]:** Trust me. It won't.

 **To Haruto[20:23]:** OK...I'll try. (`•ω•´๑)

 **From Haruto[20:24]:** That's the spirit. Tell me how it goes, K?

 **To Haruto[20:24]:** K! (^○^)

* * *

 **[14:12] _Call: Otori_**

TRANSCRIPT

\- Ne, guess what? I can talk again!

\- _Congrats. By the way, have you found him yet?_

\- Yeah. I have...

\- Otori-senpai, will you go out on a date with me?

\- _But I... I don't deserve someone like you._

\- Baka! That's for me to decide!

\- _But-_

\- But nothing! Honestly, you're too kind for your own good! You should think about yourself more!

- _I made you cry once! I still feel bad about it!_

\- I forgave you a long time ago! Besides, you're the only reason I'm here right now!

\- _Even so, you abandoned me, remember?_

\- I came back didn't I? You're my inspiration twice over now! There's no way I'm letting you go again!

\- _Hoshitani..._

 _-OK. I'll go on a date with you._

\- Really?

- _Really._

\- Yay!

 **[14:20] Call ended.**

* * *

 **GROUP (TEAM OTORI)**

 **To Team Otori[07:15]:** Guess what? I've got a bf! ≧ω≦

 **From Nayuki[07:16]:** Congrats!

 **From Kuga[07:17]:** Is it Otori-senpai?

 **To Team Otori[07:17]:** Yeah! How'd u know? (・о・)

 **From Kuga[07:18]:** Just a hunch.

 **From Tsukigami[07:19]:** I'm happy 4 u then.

 **From Tengenji[07:19]:** It's about time u 2 hooked up, u boor.

 **To Team Otori[07:20]:** (￣ω￣) U're just jealous.

 **From Tsukigami[07:21]:** Shu, u still on 4 our date later?

 **From Kuga[07:22]:** Yeah, Kaito.

 **From Tengenji[07:23]:** Nayuki, will u come play w/ me  & Tavian later? (/ω＼)

 **From Nayuki[07:23]:** Of course!

 **From Tengenji[07:24]:** (─‿─)

 **To Team Otori[07:25]:** Σ(꒪ȏ꒪)

* * *

 **[10:04] Call: Haruto**

TRANSCRIPT:

-Hello?

- _Hoshitani! How'd it go?_

-Great! We're dating now!

 _-That's good._

- _I want you to know that you can come to me for advice anytime, even if I'm busy with Kaito._

-Thanks...?

- _Just let Otori know that if he hurts you, I'll 'punish' him like old times._

-Uh… good to know.

- _Alright. Bye._

-Bye!

 **[10:09]Call ended.**

* * *

 **To Otori[21:10]:** Ne, can u call me by my 1st name?

 **From Otori[21:10]:** Only if u do the same 4 me, Yuta.

 **To Otori[21:10]:** (*≧∀≦*)

 _Edit Contact - Edit Name: Otori - Itsuki_

 _Changes saved._

 **To Itsuki[21:12]:** ( ´3｀)

 **From Itsuki[21:12]:** (´ε｀*)

 **To Itsuki[21:13]:** U make me really happy.

 **To Itsuki[21:13]:** I luv u. ＾▽＾

 **From Itsuki[21:14]:** I luv u 2. ✿ ‿ ✿

* * *

 **From Nayuki[09:30]:** Hoshitani-kun...I know u're in luv right now, but plz stop texting Otori-senpai. U're making weird expressions. (/∇≦*)

 **To Nayuki[09:31]:** Like that's any different from the look on your face when u text Tengenji.（＾∀＾)

 **From Nayuki[09:31]:** … Point taken. (*^_^*)


End file.
